


кажется, мы просто идём назад

by no_confidence



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, POV Third Person, Reverse Chronology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: ПОВ Чарли Уинкотта с самого начала его появления в сериале.





	1. Монарх Солюшнз

**Author's Note:**

> добро пожаловать в лузерленд: популяция - 1. привыкла к тому, что шипперю слишком редкие или несуществующие пейринги, поэтому не могла не упасть сюда. вместо того чтобы дописывать предыдущую работу по qb, меня вдруг накрыло и во время прохождения игры я снова вспыхнула чувствами к этой парочке.  
> да, это снова одна маленькая часть из целой задумки. как вы могли понять, одна глава фика равна одной главе из сериала. так и будем работать.  
> ворнинг: могут использоваться нецензурные выражения. Чарли у нас мальчик эмоциональный и очень обиженный на жизнь, на Лиама и на все, что его предает.  
> 

Все невероятно переполошились из-за Джека Джойса. Чарли пролистал его досье и непонимающе хмыкнул: какой-то трудный подросток, который так и не смог перерасти пубертат, не более. Монарх и не с такими справлялся.

Тем не менее, Хэтч приказал (именно приказал, мать вашу) просмотреть все видеорегистраторы, все видеокамеры, все, что может записывать видео. Задача номер один, бла-бла. Несмотря на то что Чарли любил свою работу, рутинные задачи вроде монотонного просмотра записей с камер наблюдения были невероятно тоскливыми. Чарли же чувствовал, как к нему подступает голод, что не улучшало настроение. Вишенкой на торте было назначение к нему какого-то стажера, который мало того, что ничего не знал, так еще и расставлял свои вещи по кабинету Чарли, словно они молодожены и только что съехались. Он смотрел на Чарли такими влюбленными глазами, что ему становилось не по себе. Нет, никаких больше служебных романов, поклялся себе Чарли.

Фиона, кажется, придерживалась другого мнения, иначе зачем она так усердно флиртует при каждой удобной возможности? Он уже начал думать, что она как-то узнала про  _тот случай_  и пытается его поддержать и предложить, ну, секс по дружбе, например? Ее поведение было каким-то странным. Настолько странным, что Чарли не знал, как себя вести с ней, а весь его опыт с женщинами был не таким уж успешным. Вот и сейчас - она принесла обед, покрутилась вокруг, закинула ноги на  _его_  стол и пригласила на вечеринку. Подозрительно? Пожалуй.

И все же, стоит согласиться, подумал Чарли. Пора двигаться вперед. Может, это как раз то, чего ему не хватало? Немного нормальности, свидание с хорошей девушкой, танцы и алкоголь. Что может пойти не так?

Гамбургер оказался настолько отвратительным, что еще больше ухудшил настроение. Да уж, спасибо, Фиона. Могла бы и постараться, будто не знаешь, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через…

Он поспешно вытирает ладони от соуса, когда взгляд падает на монитор и Чарли понимает – этот день окончательно съехал с рельс нормальности.

На зернистой пленке Лиам Берк помогал сбежать Джеку Джойсу.

\- Твою же мать… - еще влажными от кетчупа пальцами Чарли застрочил команды, удостоверяясь, что эти кадры никуда не исчезнут. - Попался ты, дружок. Хэтч будет в восторге, хах. Его сраный золотой мальчик. Кто бы мог подумать, да?

Чарли начало трясти от эмоций. Он потирал усы и нервно смеялся, глядя как на экране снова и снова, словно заезженная пластинка, Лиам предавал Монарх. Да, в этом он был хорош. В предательстве.

И, да, это точно был Лиам. Вне всяких сомнений – он знал это ебучее лицо слишком хорошо.

Произойди это раньше, то Чарли, возможно, удалил бы этот файл. Закрыл глаза, позвонил Лиаму и узнал, что происходит. Но теперь было слишком поздно. Запись уже ждала своего часа, ждала, чтобы мистер Хэтч посмотрел ее, печально покачал головой и сказал: «спасибо, Чарли, я знал, что мы можем на тебя рассчитывать».

Только вот судьба распорядилась немножечко иначе. И Лиам, мать его, Берк, уже поджидал Чарли в коридоре.

\- Эй, Чарли, нужна помощь.

Вот так. Вот так, без каких-либо прелюдий. Эй, Чарли, помнишь, как я бросил тебя? Так вот, мне нужно, чтобы ты был хорошим мальчиком и сделал для меня кое-что!

Чарли открыл рот, даже не зная, что ответить. Он не ожидал такого развития событий, и он уж тем более не думал, что Лиам когда-нибудь скажет ему хоть слово.

\- Можем поговорить наедине?

\- Может лучше не надо? – Чарли чертовски не хотел оставаться с ним наедине. Если Лиаму дать возможность – он сможет все перевернуть с ног на голову, он это умеет. Берк, словно чувствуя неуверенность Чарли, начал заглядывать ему в глаза тем взглядом, который Чарли уже давно не видел. 

Он попытался обойти Лиама, но тот взял его на плечо. И тут же убрал руку, словно пытаясь нащупать разрушенные границы. И снова вернул ее на место, сильнее сдавливая плечо и поглаживая кожу пальцами.

\- Давай у тебя в кабинете. Всего на минутку, - сказал он как можно мягче, а голос звучал почти как мурлыканье. 

Когда в последний раз он слышал это от Лиама? Год назад? Полгода? Кажется, да. "Всего на минутку, Чарли" и дьявольская ухмылка. Они тогда распили бутылку дорогущего виски который Лиам спиздил из конференц-зала после важной презентации. Чарли никогда так не напивался, Лиам никогда не дышал ему в шею, их бедра никогда не соприкасались, а слова, которых не должно быть, никогда не были сказаны.

Чарли замотал головой. Не время и не место вспоминать об этом, не хватало еще со стояком сдавать его охране. Ладно, хочешь поговорить в кабинете, так в кабинете.

\- Так что там с Джойсом? – Он надеялся, что тревога в голосе будет не слишком заметной.

\- Ничего там не было.

\- В смысле не было? Типа, его там просто не было? Или что?

Лиам облокотился на стол, нависая над Чарли и внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза. Чарли же с сожалением вынужден был признать, что этот глупый прием все еще его задевал. И сильнее, чем стоило бы.

\- Хэтч дал мне другое задание. Проверить лабораторию на острове. Думает, он там. Прислал меня за пропуском. Поможешь?

\- Да, конечно, сейчас посмотрю.

\- Спасибо.

Купился. Купился, тупой же ты сукин сын.

\- Кстати, забавно. Ты говоришь, что наводка на Джойса оказалась липовая. А мне сдается, что он там был. – Крупный план на главный экран. Приближение. Да, посмотри хорошенько. - А второй чувак похож на тебя. Но это не ты, ты же на Монарх работаешь, а тот чувак точно, хах, не работает на Монарх.

Лиам дернулся в его сторону и тут Чарли стало страшно. Он ведь не виделся с ним уже несколько месяцев, может что-то случилось за это время он и правда гребаный предатель и готов убить кого угодно, даже человека, с которым его так много связывало. Чарли отбежал как можно далеко и первое, что вырвалось у него, это было сраное «не убивай меня».

\- Я только что поднял тревогу. У тебя секунд двадцать, - неумелая ложь чтобы хоть как-то восстановить свою гордость.

\- Блефуешь. – Берк и правда хорошо его знал.

\- Останься и проверь.

-  Знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю? – Лиам поддался вперед, сжимая губы. Ну давай, ублюдок, что ты со мной сделаешь? Что ты еще можешь со мной сделать?

\- Знаю, что Монарх с тобой сделает.

И тут же пожалел об этом. Лиам выглядел преданным и разочарованным, хотя какого хрена он-то строит из себя обиженного? Насколько Чарли помнил, именно Лиам помог сбежать Джойсу, именно Лиам играет в какие-то игры престолов, именно Лиам любил предавать.

Чарли продолжал отсчет: «пятнадцать, четырнадцать…» в надежде, что Лиам уйдет раньше, чем он произнесет «ноль». Потому что, когда Чарли произнесет «ноль», он уже не сможет играть роль уверенного в себе парня, который знает, что делает.

Лиам хлопнул дверью и даже не оглянулся, когда Чарли второпях пожелал ему удачи.

Разумеется, охрана не могла с ним справиться. Чарли едва сдержал возглас восхищения – значит, семейная жизнь не заставила Лиама потерять форму. Возможно, Чарли слишком эмоционально отдавал приказы и слишком хотел, чтобы его поймали. Ну так и не каждый день ловишь своего бывшего на предательстве, да?

 


	2. Интерлюдия, рождество 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last Christmas, i gave you my heart 
> 
>  
> 
> первое и последнее рождество Чарли и Лиама, потому что в этом фандоме слишком мало боли

Какой-то придурок повесил омелу над входом в его кабинет. Чарли жалеет, что не может испепелить этот кусок мусора взглядом – дотянуться-то он не может. Надеясь, что никто не видит, он встает на носочки и пытается допрыгнуть, сбить венок кончиками пальцев, но это выше его сил. Буквально.

С первого этажа доносятся крики и что-то похожее на стрельбу, но Чарли поправляет себя: «не стрельба, а всего лишь дурацкие хлопушки». Это все влияние Бёрка – слишком часто он слышит оглушающие выстрелы в наушнике, когда координирует его действия. Настолько часто, что потом становится тяжело засыпать.

Этот придурок снова в поле, выслеживает каких-то врагов. Он выскользнул из кровати пару дней назад рано утром: не разбудив, не оставив никаких объяснений кроме записки с неровным почерком и чем-то похожим на «срочное задание, не знаю, когда вернусь» – Чарли не может разобрать надпись, он лишь надеется, что там не «все что было между нами – ошибка, я никогда не вернусь».

Тем же днем Чарли пытается узнать что-то про эту загадочную миссию, но Хэтч смотрит на него с таким усталым раздражением, что Чарли не остается ничего другого как молча ретироваться.

Должны же быть какие-то минусы в отношениях с безумно горячим спецназовцем?

Чарли не злится – ему лишь чуточку обидно, что Лиам не нашел момента связаться с ним. Он не строил каких-то особых планов на Рождество, тем более не хотел идти на вечеринку, но где-то краем мысли он представлял спокойный вечер с каким-нибудь любимым боевиком Лиама (будто ему на работе этого не хватает) который бы плавно перетек во что-то более занимательно. Но нет так нет.

Чарли долго возится с ключами – сказывается бессонница из-за исчезновения Бёрка и лишь наконец всунув ключ он понимает, что открывать нечего. Дверь уже была открыта.

Вообще-то Чарли не из паникеров, но что-то внутри замирает. Внизу шумная вечеринка, он один на этом этаже, а в Монархе уже некоторое время неспокойно и Хэтч что-то намекал насчет предателей. Блядь. Не так он должен умереть, не так – возможно, лет через сорок, когда его наконец выследят хакеры из той китайской организации и подстроят все под суицид – но не сейчас.

– Эй, – кричит Чарли в темноту кабинета, – вообще-то я вооружен и очень опасен. Советую проваливать и не трогать мой компьютер иначе натравлю на тебя всю мощь Мона…

Темнота движется и сбивает его с ног, прижимая к стене. Чарли готов заорать в глубину своих легких и набирает как можно больше воздуха чтобы начать верещать, но грубая рука закрывает рот. Слишком знакомая грубая рука.

Лиам-мать-твою-Бёрк улыбается, но не спешит убирать руку.

– Что-то вы запоздали, мистер Уинкотт. Я жду тут уже два часа. Что будет, если я расскажу мистеру Хэтчу о таком вопиющем нарушении трудового кодекса?

– Вообще-то сегодня выходной, меня здесь не должно быть.

– И все же ты пришел.

– Конечно же пришел. Мне поступил сигнал о неисправности компьютеров в охранном пункте… стой, погоди, это ты что ли?

– Я знал, что иначе затащить тебя сюда не получится, – довольно пожимает плечами Лиам. Ублюдку даже не стыдно.

– Куда это сюда? Так, стой, а почему ты в смокинге? Мы собираемся сбежать в закат, расписаться и завести парочку лабрадоров?

На момент в глазах Лиама мелькает нечто похожее на стыд, но Чарли думает, что ему кажется. В кабинете слишком темно, а они слишком близко. Это могло быть что угодно.

– Я вернулся пару часов назад и решил, что стоит посетить наш небольшой скромный корпоратив.

В подтверждение его слов о скромности эхом звучит объявление гостей – всего лишь какие-то всемирно известные комики, которым выплатили чек чтобы посетить праздник.

– Я _ненавижу_ вечеринки, – отвечает Чарли, поправляя на себе тупой рождественский свитер, – к тому же, рядом с тобой я буду выглядеть как идиот. Ты только посмотри на себя, Джеймс Бонд.

– Мы можем остаться здесь, если не хочешь идти.

Чарли тяжело вздыхает: Лиам слишком красив и хорош, чтобы вот так ему отказывать. Пожалуй, стоит наступить на горло своим принципам и дать ему то, чего он хочет. Пока Лиам не одумается и не сбежит от него уже навсегда.

– Ладно, агент ноль-ноль-пидор, пойдем уж. Только ты мне должен за это желание.

– Что угодно, – хитро улыбается Лиам, целуя его в висок.

 

«Все не так уж и плохо» – утешает себя Чарли. Он старается не отходить далеко от Лиама, но пытается помнить о том, что служебные романы запрещены и постоянно одергивает руку, когда хочет взять его за талию.

У Лиама гораздо лучше получаются все эти социальные штучки – он как акула плавает между столиками и гостями, перебрасываясь дежурными фразочками и вежливым смехом. Во время очередного обмена любезностями, какая-то девушка таращит на Чарли глаза. Проблема в том, что Чарли ее не знает.

– Извините, мы знакомы? – Он надеется, что это не прозвучит грубо, но получив пинок от Лиама, понимает, что снова ошибся.

У нее огромные, просто нереально огромные голубые глаза и светлые волосы.

– Вы Уинкотт? Чарли Уинкотт? – Шампанское в ее бокале дрожит словно от землетрясения.

– Вроде бы пять минут назад был им. Простите, я вас не припоминаю, вы у нас кто?

– Фиона Миллер, – девушка так резко протягивает ему руку, что Чарли замечает, как у Лиама рефлекторно вздрогнули плечи, – я из исследовательского отдела. Извините, если я кажусь слишком взволнованной, но вы легенда, Чарли.

– Легенда? Вы точно про меня? – Чарли нервно смеется и повернувшись к Лиаму одними губами говорит «помоги».

– А про кого еще? – Она глупо хихикает, есть в этом что-то ненатуральное. Возможно, всему виной алкоголь. – Знаете, у нас только и разговоры о великом Чарли Уинкотте и как он постоянно спасает наш отдел.

Чарли не очень понимает, как создание резервных копий и проверка настроек безопасности делают его героем и ему становится неловко. Лиама эта ситуация, кажется, только забавляет, но заметив неприкрытый ужас в глазах Чарли, он как истинный джентльмен, решает прийти на помощь.

– Извините, Фиона, у нас с мистером Уинкоттом еще кое-какие дела после вечеринки. Поручение Хэтча, если вы понимаете, о чем я, – драматичным шепотом добавляет он, чуть склонившись над девушкой.

– Да, конечно! – Ее и без этого огромные глаза становятся еще больше. – Было приятно познакомиться, Чарли, надеюсь, еще увидимся!

– Ага, конечно. В смысле, мне тоже приятно, – он тащит Лиама за рукав к самому дальнему столику, – Это что такое было? «Великий» Чарли Уинкотт? В исследовательском центре над ними опыты проводят или подсыпают в кофе спиды?  

Лиам смеется в голос и Чарли почти не может злиться. Этот смокинг, укладка (укладка, блядь, он что, в парикмахерскую заскочил?) – герой из фильмов шестидесятых, двойной агент, которого в конце ждет красотка с мартини и счастливый конец где-то на Багамах.

– Думаю, ты пережил сегодня достаточно, - насмеявшись вдоволь, наконец говорит Лиам. Он украдкой оглядывается и Чарли в изумлении наблюдает за тем как Бёрк хватает пару бутылок шампанского. – Чего стоишь? Думаешь, нам хватит двух? Вон за тем столом я вижу еще целую бутылочку неплохого виски. Справишься?

– Лиам, какого…

– Я тебя прикрою, – он подмигивает и подталкивает в сторону.

Чарли немного зависает, как его старенький ноут – Лиам всегда был пай-мальчиком, неукоснительно следовал приказам, никогда не пропускал собраний и теперь пиздит алкоголь. Такое поведение было не только не в духе Лиама, но и не в характере Чарли. «Похуй» – зажмуриваясь, думает Чарли, пряча под свитер увесистую бутыль.

Они бегут по пустым коридорам, словно за ними погоня – Чарли начинает задыхаться от смеха, когда Лиам кричит «альфа, они у нас на хвосте!», складывает пальцы в пистолет и делает вид, будто стреляет куда-то вдаль.

Добежав до кабинета, Чарли останавливается и вдруг чувствует такую безграничную благодарность и тепло к Лиаму, что бутылка почти выскальзывает из рук. Он отчаянно старается не думать о слове на букву «л».

– Тут одна проблема, – стараясь придать серьезность голосу, начинает Чарли, – какие-то вандалы надругались над моим кабинетом и повесили омелу. Не знаешь случайно, кто это сделал?

Лиам закусывает губу и даже не пытается сдержать смех.

– Монарх прогнил изнутри. Какие-то гнусные предатели охотятся за твоими поцелуями, Чарли.

– Ого, страшно. Но ты же сможешь меня защитить?

Чарли чувствует себя невообразимо глупо, но, когда Лиам вместо ответа целует его, все это уже не имеет значения. У него обветренные, острые губы, несвежая щетина, но это не останавливает Чарли, и он пытается ногой открыть дверь в кабинет и затащить обоих внутрь.

– Погоди-погоди, – останавливает его Лиам, когда пальцы Чарли уже расстегивают жилетку, – я кое-что должен сделать.

– Бёрк, только не говори, что сейчас встанешь на колено и сделаешь мне предложение, – нервно смеется Чарли, пытаясь найти бокалы, которые он хранил специально для этих случаев.

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Он тянет руку куда-то под стол (когда он вообще успел так хорошо освоиться тут) и достает небольшой сверток. Улыбка не исчезает с его лица и Чарли становится неловко.

– Чувак, не стоило, – он виновато поднимает руки, – я полный засранец и даже не подумал о подарке. Теперь чувствую себя неправильно.

– Все в порядке. Возьми.

– А где же «лучший мой подарочек – это ты»? – Пытается отшутиться Чарли, дрожащими руками принимая подарок.

– Не дождешься. Ну, открывай скорее.

Чарли безжалостно срывает обертку (сам упаковывал? Или отдал какой-нибудь милой девушке в ближайшем торговом центре для оформления?) и чуть не подпрыгивает на месте, издает что-то среднее между криком и визгом и теряется в словах.

– Ты… я… как? Блядь, эта подпись точно настоящая? Когда ты успел? Как?

– Было нелегко, – он пытается выглядеть серьезным, но уголки губ так и вздрагивают, – я подключил старые связи и нашел его. Он теперь отшельник и долго не соглашался хотя бы просто принять меня, но я подключил свое обаяние и убедил его.

– То есть когда ты свалил на днях по суперважному заданию Хэтча, на самом деле ты уехал искать Алана Вэйка только ради того, чтобы сделать мне подарок?

– Я был у тебя дома, Чарли. Тяжело было не заметить полку со всеми когда-либо издававшимися книгами Вэйка. Она как-то бросается в глаза, учитывая, что больше у тебя нет книг.

– Иди ты, у каждого свое хобби. Мое хотя бы не включает в себя убийства на работе.

Наверно, Чарли никогда еще не чувствовал _столько_ к одному человеку. Люди всегда разочаровывали его и поэтому отношения были для него чем-то за гранью понимания. Лиам был другим – верным, преданным настолько, что объехал половину страны чтобы найти безумного писателя, который бесследно исчез несколько лет назад, а все чтобы порадовать его. Он заслуживал доверия и этого слова на букву «л», которым Чарли обычно не разбрасывается.

– Лиам, я не знаю, что сказать. Это… правда, это слишком круто, никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного. И мне чертовски стыдно за то, что я ничего не сообразил с подарком.

– У нас впереди еще целая ночь. Думаю, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – Лиам открывает шампанское и брызги летят прямо ему в лицо. За окном бушуют охуенно дорогие фейерверки, но Чарли они не интересуют.

– Обещаю, в следующем году я подарю тебе что-то настолько классное, что ты всю жизнь будешь расплачиваться со мной.

На этот раз Чарли не кажется – в глазах Лиама вместе с отражением всполохов света есть что-то еще. Он пока не может понять, но до тех пор, пока их губы не разомкнутся (Лиам на вкус как полусладкое 1989 года) – он не хочет об этом думать.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кто нашел отсылку к mr robot - тот молодец
> 
> будем считать, что пиздить алкоголь у Монарха - это традиция Чарли и Лиама. или что у Чарли с горя так помутился рассудок, что он путается в таймлайне.
> 
> ps у Эмили Бёрк также есть копия романа Алана Вэйка с личной подписью - будем считать [2] что после расставания Чарли отдал книгу Лиаму, а тот передарил ее своей жене. как низко.


	3. Заключенный

Чарли об этом еще пожалеет. Он почему-то даже не сомневается в этом.

Вокруг слишком много счастливых людей, празднующих очередную сделку, прорыв в науке или что там они отмечают. У Чарли бежит холодок по спине – с некоторых пор он ненавидит вечеринки еще сильнее.

Фиона болтает без умолку. Поймав официанта, Чарли хватает бокал чего-то, вкус чего он даже не успевает почувствовать. Когда в горле начинает жечь, он ощущает необходимость поддержать разговор. И напоминает себе, что нельзя забывать о количестве выпитого – к тому же, кажется, Фиона хочет его напоить.

В подтверждение мыслей, она как раз спрашивает, почему Чарли совсем не пьет.

– Да как-то нет настроения много пить.

Фиона же, во время этих слов, опрокидывает в себя содержимое бокала.

– Ого. Тяжелый день?

– Да, – она морщится, пытаясь удержать в себе коктейль.

– Понимаю, у меня тоже.

– А у тебя что?

– Много случилось сегодня, пришлось разбираться с внутренними делами.

– Внутренними делами? – Голос Фионы меняется и приобретает какую-то странную дьявольщину. Если это хваленные женские чары – то слишком уж они очевидны, чтобы на такое купиться. – И мне ничего не расскажешь?

– Ну… это же внутренние дела. Я не могу.

Она снова начинает театрально смеяться и кокетливо наклоняется к нему. «Ну же, Чарли» - и закусывает губу как бы невзначай. Возможно, на кого-то другого это бы и подействовало и судя по тому как уверено ведет себя Фиона – обычно это работает. Хотя, может стоит заглотить наживку? Здесь полно выпивки, Фиона слишком настойчива, в конце концов, с тех самых пор как Лиам выскочил из его кабинета в июле 2016 года Чарли даже не пытался ни с кем сблизиться. Даже ради секса на одну ночь.

– Ладно-ладно. Сегодня я помог поймать предателя.

Так ведь обычно впечатляют девушек, да?

Но вместо того чтобы начать восхищаться, Фиона почему-то спрашивает, кто же оказался предателем. Интересно, Бёрк когда-нибудь исчезнет из его жизни? Он определенно точно не хочет об этом говорить – и дело не в конфиденциальности, а в том, что он не хочет говорить с ней об этом. Или с кем-либо еще. Фиона будто обиделась – отошла «попудрить носик» и оставила его совсем одного.

«Привет, сладкие» – говорит Чарли, хватая себе парочку бокалов. К возвращению Фионы он уже готов на такие геройства как: неловкие комплименты, бессвязная речь и слишком пристальное внимание к ее губам.

Она затевает игру, за которой он почти не следит, Чарли понял только суть: напиться как можно скорее. Фиона расцветает с каждым новым глотком. Она ведь вполне ничего, да? Главное быть осторожным и не прыгать в эти странные отношения с головой, так ведь, Чарли?

Наконец звучит фраза, которую он ждал уже после третьего бокала и Фиона снова закусывает губу. Слишком очевидно? Она словно ненароком берет его за руку и тут же отпускает, но Чарли уже на борту: он готов зайти настолько далеко, насколько готова она. А судя по тому вниманию, которое Фиона оказывает ему последний год – она готова зайти действительно далеко.

Они оставляют шум вечеринки позади и углубляются в лес. Чарли сначала даже не заметил, что они зашли в какую-то глушь и баннер с динозавром в шлеме кажется ему побочным эффектом от жуткой смеси джина, водки, виски и бог знает чего еще в его желудке. В голове крутятся мысли о том, что Фиона довольно милая и пока они плутают по лесу, она даже начинает ему нравиться. Ну, не так чтобы он хотел связать с ней жизнь, но для небольшого служебного романа (только, блядь, не снова) вполне может сойти. Что угодно – лишь бы забыть про этого уебка –

который вдруг выпрыгивает перед ним с пистолетом, а Фиона истошно орет.

Лиам хватает его за воротник и наставляет пистолет куда-то в лицо, но Чарли слишком сильно мутит, чтобы он мог воспринимать все это адекватно и реально. Может, он просто перепил? «Пожалуйста, можно чтобы это просто были галлюцинации?»

– Тебе всего-то нужно было пустить меня в лабораторию.

– Ты предал Монарх, – слова с трудом поддаются, а Чарли надеется, что он не сболтнет ничего лишнего. Например, «и меня».

Когда сталь пистолета прижимается к горлу, Чарли понимает, что это, к сожалению, реальность.

– Ты что, вообще не в курсе что творится? – Хватка ослабляется. – Мне _нужно_ туда попасть, там есть кое-что важное.

Внезапно в разговор влезает Фиона.

– Ты о протоколе «Ковчег»? Я тебя знаю, ты работаешь с Бэт Уайлдер.

Они оба оборачиваются на Фиону: Лиам с надеждой и Чарли с недоверием. Он знал, он с самой первой встречи чувствовал, что с Фионой что-то не так. Блядь.

– Ты ее знаешь?

– Из-за нее я здесь, - без колебаний произносит Фиона и, если бы Чарли мог, он сказал бы, что ему только что разбили сердце. Только Фиона для него ничего не значит, но вот то что второй человек, из Монарха, который ему понравился оказался предателем – это немного сомнительная статистика, не так ли?

Чарли чувствует взгляд Лиама и то, как он отпускает его. Ему хочется исчезнуть – и никогда не видеть эту ебаную парочку.

 

Они долго бредут к лаборатории и у Чарли есть время подумать о всех сомнительных выборах в своей жизни. «Если я выберусь из этого» - думает он, - «никогда больше не буду никому доверять. Никогда больше, спасибо, я не голодный».

Лиам с Фионой переговариваются за его спиной и Чарли очень хочется сказать что-то едкое и злое – но алкоголь не дает придумать ничего достойного.

– А без пушки все еще никак? – Он не привык чтобы ему в спину утыкался ствол, ну, по крайней мере, не такой ствол.

– Никак, – отзывается Лиам, подгоняя его ко входу в лабораторию.

– Какой же ты у нас славный малый, – бормочет Чарли, надеясь, что его тон ничего не выдает.

Чарли пытается удержать себя от нервного срыва забавной игрой: сосчитай сколько раз твой бывший прикоснется к тебе, делая при этом недовольное и злое лицо. Раз – он подталкивает его через проход. Два – после очередной двери, которую Чарли открывает своими невероятными навыками. Три – не дает забыть о том, что он рядом и толкает в спину без какой-либо надобности.

Он никогда не был в этой части Монарха. Да, его допускали в исследовательские центры, но исключительно в контрольные пункты, где ничего особенного и нет. Здесь же царил информационный хаос и Чарли начало мутить – неизвестные ему термины, файлы, сложные вычисления. Он смотрит на Лиама в надежде увидеть такое же удивление, но тот чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Неужели вместе с информацией о невесте он скрывал и это?

Фиона что-то бегло просматривает на компьютере и вдруг впадает в истерику: Чарли никогда ничего подобного с ее стороны не видел. Его волнует не ее состояние, а скорее причина, вызывавшая такую бурную реакцию.

\- Хрономутированный организм – они чрезвычайно агрессивны, – Лиам всматривается в монитор и говорит на языке, который для Чарли слишком далек, – я о таких только слышал.

– Организм?

– Это доктор Ким.

Чарли как бы наплевать, но Фиона явно нашла общий язык с Лиамом (ну да, ведь у них так много общего) и краем уха он слышит что-то про то как доктор Ким был ее наставником, учителем, бла-бла – очень трогательно, только ему действительно наплевать. Стараясь, чтобы они не заметили – а они слишком поглощены своей беседой, Чарли намеренно грубо взламывает систему. Через пару минут сигнал поступит в охранный пункт и, возможно, он выживет, а что будет с этими двумя его не волнует.

Фиона как раз начинает говорить что-то про «разломы» и это первое что вызвало у Чарли интерес с тех пор как она оказалась лживой предательницей, как отсек переходит в аварийный режим, а к ним направляется охрана в странной форме, какую Чарли никогда не видел. Упс, слишком быстро.

Лиам снова направляет его к выходу – заботится или просто не хочет упускать заложника? Они бегут по коридору и Чарли на момент вспоминает, как они когда-то бежали точно также, но тогда они были влюблены (как ему казалось) и беззаботны (тоже как ему казалось) и угроза была призрачной, а не в виде двух спецназовцев.

В глазах помутилось и Чарли надеется, что его сейчас не вывернет наизнанку – Фиона застыла в воздухе. Натурально, блядь, застыла и она словно расщепляется на атомы – вокруг летают странные частички. Он чувствует, как Лиам хватает его за плечи и прижимает к себе, что вызывает ненужные, совершенно ненужные и лишние воспоминания в данный момент.

Лиам снова его оставляет – как обычно, как он это любит делать. Звучат выстрелы, но Чарли не может отвести глаз от зависания и поэтому удивляется, когда рядом с ним падает Лиам. Пули летят совсем рядом, а из-за аномалии (Чарли тяжело принять все эти термины) можно просмотреть их траекторию. Бёрк протягивает ему жилет, который должен помочь и продолжает отстреливаться, судя по всему, давая ему уйти.

Он слишком поглощен перестрелкой и не замечает, как Чарли хватает второй жилет и бежит – подальше от этого места, от застывшей Фионы, от Лиама, который может умереть в этой перестрелке. Чарли и сам не понимает, что движет им в этот момент – мелочная обида или злоба, которая так долго копилась и ждала своего выхода.

Лиам кричит ему вслед и завернув за угол, Чарли останавливается, проклиная все. Бёрк никогда не звал его так: с отчаянием и мольбой – в последний раз кричал Чарли, тем самым июльским вечером, когда все разрушилось.

Он вдруг чувствует себя так, словно в нем самом произошел этот Разлом – что-то в нем сломалось, старая рана разошлась и старые воспоминания не дают дышать. Временной парадокс нагнал и его, только Чарли надеется, что ему не придется снова и снова переживать тот раз, когда Лиам разбил его сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если кто-то заметил занимательную закономерность то понял что следующая глава тоже будет флэшбеком. мы просто идем назад.


	4. Интерлюдия, 4 июля 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i’m sorry i left, but it was for the best  
> though it never felt right  
> my little Versailles

– Лиам, все в порядке? Бёрк, отвечай немедленно, иначе я тебя –

– Немного горячая встреча выдалась, – наконец раздается голос Лиама: он дышит так тяжело, что кажется, будто легкие сейчас сотрутся, – из-за того, что твои данные устарели.

– Ох, простите, блядь, что я не Господь всемогущий! – Чарли от злости швыряет остаток сэндвича в дверь. – Мои данные не могли устареть – это вы ошиблись.

– Не можешь принять поражение?

– Еще одно слово, я отключусь и удачного выживания среди моих устаревших данных.

– Ну, прости, Чарли. Я могу как-нибудь загладить свою вину?

Последние слова заглушаются выстрелами, но Чарли уже привык. Он закатывает глаза, ждет, пока стоны умирающих стихнут и Лиам перезарядит оружие. Кстати, что это? Определять вид по грохоту он еще не научился, надо взять это на заметку.

– Сегодня важная презентация, Хэтч попросил меня присутствовать – даже не знаю, найдется ли у меня время для тебя, – Чарли от скуки решает подключиться к камерам в месте нахождения Лиама. Он хочет видеть его как можно чаще – ему не хватает того, что уже есть. Они спят вместе, иногда Лиам заваливается к нему после заданий и Чарли оказывает первую помощь, в завтраках Лиам на удивление хорош и его омлет по-французски можно подавать в лучших ресторанах. Бёрк любит обниматься во сне и Чарли, который так ценит свободу и уют, сначала отталкивает его и щипает за бок, но позже находит в этом какой-то комфорт, хоть и не признается в этом Лиаму и каждый раз утром недовольно говорит: «ты опять чуть не раздавил меня своими медвежьими объятиями».

В последнее время Лиам словно избегает его, во всяком случае, теперь они все реже встречаются дома у Чарли. Он больше не врывается к нему домой с огромными коробками тайской кухни и дисками с любимыми фильмами. Если он и приходит – то поздно вечером, уставший и печальный, как побитая собака, даже не в силах посмотреть в глаза, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

Чарли его находит – он узнает эту фигуру из тысячи, даже если ему выколоть глаза.

– Можешь посмотреть в камеру и сказать, как сильно ты меня любишь, – Чарли хочет верить, что его голос звучит не слишком отчаянно.

Лиам испуганно оглядывается и наконец смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Хочешь, выложу из трупов сердечко? Нет? Слишком ненормально?

– Ну да, немного пугающе. Ладно, мне пора, прости что не могу еще сильнее испортить твое задание своей устаревшей информацией – Хэтч стоит в дверях и умоляет чтобы я наконец посетил эту важную встречу.

– Передавай ему привет. Я постараюсь заскочить как освобожусь, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Мы можем поговорить вечером у меня дома.

– Нет, я… – Лиам теряется и Чарли видит через камеру, как он держится за лоб словно пытаясь прогнать докучающую головную боль, – в общем, увидимся, Чарли.

 

Чарли даже не наврал – он действительно выступает с докладом на презентации верхушки Монарха. Хэтч, правда, не умолял – он поставил его перед фактом и сказал, что лучше бы ему не облажаться, ведь на него будут смотреть лучшие умы со всего мира.

Некоторых Чарли и так знает, ему ведь нужно обладать полной информацией об организации, на которую он работает, чтобы вовремя подчистить нежелательные хвосты.

Тем не менее, одного мужчину он видит впервые – того, что в сером костюме под цвет седины на висках. Этот слушает презентацию Чарли вполуха, если не сказать, что вообще не слушает: его больше занимают собственные руки, на которые он смотрит как какой-то наркоман. Чарли откровенно раздражен, ему хочется заставить этого мужчину встать и спросить, какого черта он себе позволяет. Но тут он замечает, как Хэтч едва заметно качает головой и подходит к наркоману в костюме, что-то шепча на ухо. После этого мужчина подрывается с места.

– Замечательное выступление, мистер… Уинкотт? Думаю, можно на этом закончить, - он неопределенно машет рукой невпопад улыбаясь остальным сотрудникам.

Чарли ничего не понимает и злится все сильнее и сильнее. Он хочет перехватить Хэтча и как можно осторожнее спросить про этого мужчину – кто он такой, почему управляет всеми и почему, черт побери, ведет себя как… как…

Вместо этого он сталкивается с Фионой, которая ошивается рядом с конференц-залом. Она удивлена видеть здесь Чарли и даже не пытается это скрыть.

– А ты здесь какими судьбами?

– Вообще-то я занимаю довольно высокую позицию в Монархе, – стараясь придать себе как можно более важный вид, Чарли прижимает к груди ноутбук, – это я должен спрашивать почему ты тут.

Вопрос словно застал ее врасплох.

– Да так, прогуливалась и думаю дай заскочу на секретную конференцию, – она заправляет прядь за ухо и все в Чарли кричит от наигранности ее эмоций, – не поделишься, что вы там обсуждали?

– Прости, Фиона, даже если бы мог – не рассказал бы. Все совершенно секретно. У тебя же не седьмой уровень?

– Седьмой что?

– Ладно, проехали, – разочарованно отвечает Чарли, думая, что Лиам бы понял отсылку.

 – А кто этот мужчина? – спрашивает Фиона, вставая на носочки и стараясь как можно незаметно указать на того самого седого, который что-то эмоционально обсуждает с Хэтчем.

– Я не знаю. Странный он, да?

– Ну, он хотя бы симпатичный.

– Так, все, мне пора, – недовольно отзывается Чарли, – у некоторых вообще-то работа есть.

Фиона смотрит немного обиженно и ему становится даже стыдно. Ну, ладно, в следующий раз будет с ней помягче, все же у него не так много знакомых, не говоря уже о друзьях, чтобы все время вести себя как мудак. Чарли пытается списать все это на раздражение от презентации и аномально ужасной жары, от которой невозможно спастись даже внутри офиса.

Когда он видит в дверях своего кабинета Лиама – раздражение спадает. Чарли даже поверить не может, что его так радует эта картина.

Видно, что Лиам только вернулся – даже душ принять не успел, сразу приехал в Монарх. Следы пыли на волосах, ссадина на лбу и напряжённая осанка. Всегда готов к бою: даже руку держит за спиной, будто скрывая таким образом оружие.

– Это у тебя там пистолет или ты просто рад меня видеть?

Лиам устало улыбается и украдкой показывает графин.

– Лучше. Все так поспешно покинули вашу хваленную презентацию, что никто даже не прикоснулся к этому великолепному… а, прости, я не специалист в виски. Мне кажется, это что-то очень старое и дорогое. Нам же лучше, да?

– Да, разумеется, но у меня еще рабочий день вообще-то.

– А еще сегодня праздник. Ты собрался сидеть допоздна и даже не хочешь запустить пару фейерверков и полюбоваться на это с бутылкой дорогущего корпоративного виски?

– Мне кажется или ты клептоман? Как тебя вообще допустили до работы с такими повадками?

– Неужели ты не рад меня видеть? – Лиам подходит близко, слишком близко, чтобы это происходило в коридоре, в который в любой момент мог зайти какой-нибудь сотрудник и настучать на них за нарушение правил.

– Конечно же рад, только давай ко мне зайдем.

Чарли не успевает переступить порог, как Лиам толкает к стене – его любимый прием. Он чувствует алкоголь в его дыхании и начинает понимать причину такого развязного поведения.

– Погоди, дай мне хотя закры…

Лиам не дает договорить, он с такой силой и отчаянием целует его, что у Чарли перехватывает дыхание. Слишком давно Лиам не целовал его вот _так_ , не сдирал с него одежду, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, не шептал на ухо: «ну же, Чарли, пожалуйста».

Чарли не может этому сопротивляться, в нем разгорается какой-то подростковый азарт – наверно, помог виски, а может тот факт, что правильный Лиам Бёрк хочет трахнуть его посреди рабочего дня, в открытом кабинете, прямо на столе.

Что-то ощущается иначе, будто это первый раз. Лиам слишком внимательный, слишком заботливый, слишком много поцелуев – слишком, мать его, романтично. Слышатся шаги и Чарли не может сдержать стон, который успешно прикрывает своим ртом Лиам. Становится жарко и дело не в том, что на дворе июль. Чарли закрывает глаза, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать то, что слишком давно было у него на уме, что он хочет сказать уже несколько месяцев и ему наплевать, что говорить такое во время секса – моветон.

– Лиам, я тебя лю…

Он замирает и в ужасе смотрит на Чарли. Лиама очень тяжело напугать: он всегда бросается на самые сложные задание, берется за новые загадочные проекты, он прошел войну и вот он испуган словами, которые Чарли даже не успел произнести.

– Не вовремя? Прости, я думал давно пора сказать.

Лиам встает и пытается одеться, хотя это занимает целую вечность. Пальцы трясутся так сильно, что он не может застегнуть рубашку. Чарли виновато приходит на помощь и Лиам вздрагивает. Может, у него какие-то проблемы с привязанностями или ему никто не признавался в любви? Чарли даже не думает о том, что произойдет дальше.

– Это не может больше продолжаться.

Чарли кажется, что он оглох.

– Извини, что?

Лиам закрывает лицо руками и шумно выдыхает.

– Мы. Я, ты. Это нужно прекратить. Прямо сейчас.

–Хорошо, давай сделаем вид, будто я не говорил того самого слова. На самом деле я так и не сказал – ты не дал закончить. Только давай ты сейчас успокоишься, и мы поговорим, хорошо? – Чарли не на шутку испуган реакцией Лиама и не может подобрать разумных объяснений этому.

– Нет, тут не о чем говорить. Это была ошибка, – Лиам отталкивает Чарли и тянется к двери, но тот становится у него на пути.

– Ты никуда не уйдешь пока не объяснишься. Что за хуйня? «Это была ошибка»? Кто так говорит? Тебя приложили головой во время последнего задания, вкололи какую-то дрянь, что случилось?

– Я не могу.

– Ты можешь! Еще как можешь! – Чарли кричит и ему наплевать, если это слышно на весь Монарх. – После всего что было, ты должен мне хотя бы нормальное объяснение!

Лиам выглядит так, будто в него всадили целую обойму.

– Я встретил кое-кого. Уже давно. Мы встречались и… и что-то изменилось. Я всегда хотел семью и теперь, спустя столько времени, я наконец нашел того, с кем бы хотел осесть. Быть нормальным.

– А я, блядь, для тебя недостаточно нормальный? И что значит «уже давно встречались»? То есть ты… ты все это время, пока мы были вместе, ты виделся с кем-то еще?

Ему хочется схватить этот графин и обрушить на голову Лиама. Ему хочется закричать изо всех сил, сунуть пальцы в розетку, задушить себя проводом от клавиатуры – что угодно, лишь бы не слышать этого, лишь бы остановить поток мыслей, который говорит: «он изменял тебе все это время, а ты строил идеи об уютном домике вместе с Лиамом Бёрком».

– Я думал, что ты относишься ко мне как к интрижке и ничего больше.

– Проваливай, – говорит Чарли. Он не хочет слушать нелепые оправдания. – выметайся отсюда.

– Чарли, мне очень…

– Не смей говорить «мне очень жаль». Пошел вон.

Он изо всех сил старается чтобы голос звучал спокойно. Чарли совершенно не хочет расплакаться перед человеком, который втаптывал его в грязь день за днем, пока дарил ему улыбки, объятия и намыливал голову в душе под дурацкую музыку.

Лиам отчего-то выглядит обиженным и это злит еще сильнее. Чарли закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти, надеясь, что, когда он дойдет до десятки, этого ублюдка уже не будет.

Раз, два – он слышит, как Лиам неуверенно движется в его сторону. Три, четыре – он передумал и берется за ручку двери. Пять, шесть – дверь закрывается и шаги удаляются чертовски медленно. Семь, восемь – Чарли нащупывает бутылку и пьет. Девять, десять – он садится на пол и закрывает лицо руками, крича что есть силы.

Чарли надеется, что в будущем будут возможны путешествия во времени. Он бы заплатил миллионы чтобы вернуться в прошлое и предупредить себя в тот самый день, когда в Монарх прибыл Лиам Бёрк, чтобы Чарли-из-прошлого не доверял ему. Чтобы Чарли послал его к черту в день знакомства, не отвечал на неумелый флирт, игнорировал звонки, попросил у Хэтча перевестись в другой отдел – что угодно, лишь бы никогда больше не испытывать такой боли.

 


	5. Зови меня Лиам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> так как история подходит к концу и следующая глава будет финальная для одного из персонажей я решила, что нужно на время оставить Чарли и передать слово нашему второму мальчику. 
> 
> (Лиам здесь неловкий потому что только вернулся из горячей точки, у него что-то вроде ПТСР и он только пытается вернуться к нормальному функционированию)

Лиам чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

После детства в старом пошатнувшемся доме, парочки общежитий и бесконечных казарм которые в итоге сменились на палатки посреди испепеляющей пустыни, белизна и шик главного офиса Монарха почти физически давят на него.

Он неуверенно смотрит по сторонам и не знает куда поддаться – прошло слишком много времени с тех пор как он нормально с кем-то контактировал, а не смотрел на цель через прицел. Приветливые секретарши отчего-то вызывают особую тревогу. Лиам почти чувствует подходящую к горлу тошноту и дрожь в пальцах, когда из накатывающего приступа его выводят чьи-то слова, звучащие сквозь пелену.

– Потерялся? – смешной голос принадлежит низкому мужчине с волнистой челкой и аккуратной бородкой.  

– Немного. Мне нужна некая мисс Огава.

– А, – оценивающе смотрит на него мужчина, – новенький? На собеседование?

– Что-то вроде того, – кивает Лиам, понемногу начиная расслабляться. – У вас здесь слишком ярко и красиво чтобы сориентироваться.

Незнакомец снова оглядывает Лиама и его светлые глаза будто подмечают трясущиеся пальцы, напряженную шею и он как-то странно вздыхает.

– Обычно я таким не занимаюсь, но тебе повезло – у меня сегодня хорошее настроение. Идем, проведу. Итак, что именно тебя привело в Монарх?

– Это секретная информация, – почти честно отвечает Лиам.

Незнакомец округляет глаза и довольно улыбается.

– Вот оно как. Обожаю тайны. Но вообще мы все здесь занимаемся чем-то секретным. Так что ты не такой уж особенный, красавчик.

Лиам едва сдерживает смешок и пытается придумать оригинальный ответ, но тут спутник останавливается, отвешивает ему реверанс и указывает рукой на дверь напротив.

– Здесь наши пути разойдутся. Мне пора спасать кибер-мир, а у тебя свои секретные задания. Бесплатный совет: не поворачивайся к Огаве спиной, а то… в общем, надеюсь, она не сожрет тебя заживо, и мы еще увидимся.  

– Спасибо, – говорит он незнакомцу вслед, когда вооруженные люди закрывают за ним дверь.

*

Он не был удивлен, когда Кларис Огава, женщина средних лет со строгим лицом, первым же делом спросила его о составе семьи. Она кивком подтвердила свое удовлетворение: родители давно умерли, братьев и сестер нет, девушки и парня – тоже. Лиам сразу понял, что здесь творится что-то если не серьезнее террористических противостояний, то как минимум на одном уровне. Им нужен был призрак – человек с нужными навыками, но без прошлого и настоящего, по которому никто не будет горевать в случае неудачи. Кто-то, как Лиам.

Собеседования, как предположил спасший его незнакомец, как такового и не было. Послужной список Лиама говорил лучше каких-либо показательных испытаний или полосы препятствий. Огава несколько раз пролистала его досье, сделала пару звонков «мистеру Хэтчу» и улыбнулась максимально фальшивой улыбкой из всех возможных.

– Добро пожаловать в Монарх, мистер Бёрк. К своим обязанностям приступите завтра, а сегодня наслаждайтесь покоем пока можете.

*

Лиам каким-то чудом находит комнату отдыха и с сомнением заглядывает внутрь. Он не уверен, что ему нужно чрезмерное внимание к себе в первый же день, но понимает, что чем раньше он привыкнет к новой обстановке, тем проще все пройдет.

– Красавчик! – слышится из глубины комнаты и Лиам видит того самого незнакомца, который помог ему добраться до кабинета. Он радостно подпрыгивает на месте и машет рукой, призывая к себе, - Я рад, что ты выжил! Садись, будешь вливаться в коллектив.

Рядом с ним за столом сидит молодой парнишка с испуганными глазами и пара девушек, которые тут же крайне непринужденно начинают поправлять волосы и вытягиваются при виде Лиама. Знакомый незнакомец начинает суетиться: подает кружку, чайник и Лиаму становится неловко от того самого чрезмерного внимания, которого он так хотел избежать. Он благодарно берет печенье и садится напротив.

Девушки тем временем довольно громко обсуждают Лиама – до него доносятся обрывки фраз, от которых невольно начинают краснеть уши. Незнакомец, судя по всему, заметил как смущение, так и сплетничающих коллег, а поэтому вдруг наклоняется к Лиаму почти вплотную.

– Готов поспорить, – довольно громко говорит он, надкусывая морковную палочку, – ты мог бы взять меня прямо у этой стены даже не запыхавшись.

На мгновение за столом повисает тишина и Лиам начинает смеяться, видя оскорбленные лица девушек. Незнакомец довольно подмигивает.

– Ребят, сделайте лица попроще, это был комплимент, мать вашу. Просто я в отличие от некоторых не боюсь сказать человеку в лицо то что думаю.

– Не обращай внимания, – вполголоса говорит испуганный парнишка, – Чарли у нас немного, ну, понимаешь...

– Эй, Бреннер! Я вообще-то все еще твой начальник, – отзывается Чарли, швыряя в парня пакетик с сахаром, – еще одно слово и будешь драить полы до конца жизни. Кстати, да. Меня зовут Чарли.

– Лиам, – он протягивает ему руку и отмечает про себя, что у Чарли отчего-то щекотные ладони, – и спасибо за комплимент.

Бреннер непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого, шепчет «боже, их теперь двое» и подсаживается поближе к девушкам, которые все еще кидают едкие взгляды на Чарли.

Ланч они доедают в полном молчании и Лиам отчасти чувствует себя виноватым за то, что уже испортил отношения внутри коллектива.

– О, нет, – театрально восклицает Чарли, глядя на свою руку, – посмотрите на мое запястье, мне срочно нужно бежать. Очень жаль покидать такую замечательную компанию, но дела ждут.

Лиам бросает на Чарли умоляющий взгляд, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком жалко.

– Я с тобой. Не против?

Чарли снова оценивающе смотрит на него, словно он в самом деле отправляется спасать мир и пытается понять, будет ли от Лиама какая-то польза. Спустя несколько секунд он кивает и тут же скрывается в лабиринте коридоров, заставляя буквально гнаться за собой.

– Не хочу быть навязчивым, просто…

– Просто наша остальная компания в столовой показалась тебе скучной? Не бойся, можешь мне признаться. В конце концов, я тут самый крутой – неудивительно что ты предпочел именно мою компанию, – он очень неловко подмигивает, пока отпирает дверь в какой-то кабинет.

– Это взлом с проникновением?

– Обижаешь. Моя личная крепость. Я ведь и правда тут самый крутой.

Кабинет Чарли не похож на остальные помещения в Монархе – эта комната более темная, более уютная. Нет этой пронзительной белизны, неуютной чистоты. Точнее, чистоты совсем нет – на столе прямо перед десятком экранов лежат обертки от конфет. Чарли поджимает губы и быстро сметает их в мусорное ведро.

– У тебя правда какие-то неотложные дела или ты просто хотел сбежать?

– Правда. Хотя сбежать тоже хотелось, – Чарли пинком пододвигает Лиаму стул, а сам садится за стол и с бешенной скоростью начинает что-то печатать. На экранах появляется фото рыжеволосой девушки с веснушками на лице. – С пропуском Бет в последнее время что-то не то. Почему-то он срабатывает на зонах, где ее не должно быть. Наверно, какой-то сбой. Кстати, ты откуда такой загорелый, если не секрет? Райские острова?

– Если Афганистан для тебя райское местечко…

– Понял, дурак, моя вина. Стоило догадаться, – Чарли вытягивается в кресле как кот и заразительно зевает, – знал бы ты как мне все это осточертело. Хотел бы я удалить все свои данные, выйти из этого здания и махнуть, ну, скажем, на Ямайку. Коктейли, белоснежный пляж и красивые закаты.

– Да, я бы тоже не отказался. За всю свою жизнь ни разу толком не отдыхал.

– Тогда решено! Заканчиваю этот проект Монарха, над которым все так трясутся, собираю вещички и прыгаю на первый рейс. Ты со мной, красавчик?

– Пожалуйста, зови меня Лиам.

– Ну уж нет. До тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не придумает тебе прозвище получше, ты будешь красавчиком, – хохочет Чарли, – только представь: солнце, песок, я и ты…

Возможно, все не так уж и плохо, думает Лиам, улыбаясь, пока Чарли фантазирует о каких-то невероятных приключениях среди пальм и деликатесов. Может, его место здесь.


	6. Обман

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я гуманитарий и немного ошиблась: в этой главе все живы. пока что.

Все происходит как во сне – он выбегает на свет и пытается понять, что делать дальше. К счастью, инстинкт самосохранения и адреналин берут все под контроль, и Чарли надевает на себя жилет, благоразумно прикрыв сверху кардиганом. Кто знает, что еще произойдет этим вечером и стоит ли выдавать все свои козыри сразу.

Чарли без труда находит путь обратно к особняку – вечеринка уже закончилась, стены подпалены и, кажется, уборщики выносят тела. В главной комнате находится Хэтч под серьезной охраной и Чарли приходится сунуть одному в лицо свой пропуск, прежде чем тот важно кивает и дает пройти.

Если честно, то Чарли и сам понятия не имеет, что происходит и что он должен и не должен говорить. Возбуждение от произошедшего и алкоголь постепенно выветриваются, оставляя его один на один с Хэтчем – он кажется больше и страшнее обычного. Он говорит о вещах, которые, вообще-то, не очень правильные. Чарли не испытывал особого пиетета перед Полом Сайрином, а вот Хэтч был ему как-то ближе (и страшнее, гораздо страшнее). Нужно держаться людей, в чьих руках находится настоящая власть и Сайрин такого впечатления не производил.

Слова Хэтча слишком хороши, пусть Чарли и не до конца верит в конец света.

Он верит в то, что должен попасть на этот Ковчег любой ценой.

«Не теряй времени, Чарли» – слышит он и думает, что если бы его жизнь была какой-нибудь алкогольной игрой, когда нужно пить при слове «время», то любая печень бы уже отказала.

Чарли идет настолько быстро насколько это возможно, чтобы не спровоцировать тошноту и совершенно не удивляется, когда до него доносятся шаги позади. Даже не оборачиваясь он знает, кто идет за ним. Здесь даже полный дурак бы догадался.

– Эй, приятель, ты куда это собрался? – не в меру дружелюбно и мягко говорит Лиам и Чарли становится действительно страшно. За последний день он слишком часто испытывал терпение своего не-совсем-бывшего и понимает, что это была последняя капля.

Слезы некстати туманят взгляд – то ли осознание грядущего конца подобралось вплотную, то ли все это оказалось чересчур для психики Чарли.

– Вы правы, время на исходе, все как вы и говорили. И Ковчег тоже существует – это убежище чтобы скрыться от Разлома, но проблема в том, что туда можно попасть только по списку, – он пятится назад, стараясь не вызывать подозрений и вслепую пытается набрать Хэтчу. – если мы выберемся, то я могу добавить нас в список.

– Остров изолирован. Как же мы отсюда выберемся, Чарли?

Он все еще продолжает говорить с ним предельно ласково, словно с очень глупым и раздражающим ребенком. Видно, что на исходе не только время, но и терпение Лиама.

– Здесь есть туннель, – осторожно отвечает Чарли, стараясь ничем не спровоцировать Бёрка, но слишком поздно.

Лиам со злостью хватает его за воротник, практически поднимая в воздух и теперь уже Чарли понимает, что и он не может больше играть в послушного мальчика. Слезы скатываются по щекам, и он пытается отбиться, чувствуя эту хватку. Он знает, что ему не побороть Лиама, но он очень, очень расстроен.

– Отъебись, отъебись от меня, отпусти! Как же мне надоело все это! Я не знаю, зачем ты все это делаешь, но я не обязан добавлять тебя в список, ублюдок.

Чарли не успевает заметить удар, лишь чувствует, как что-то резко врезается в горло и воздуха перестает хватать. Он падает на землю даже не в силах схватиться за шею.

Он не знает, что должен испытывать – стыд или разочарование.

Лиам присаживается рядом с ним и Чарли морально готов к тому, что следующий удар будет смертельным.

– Я скажу тебе, почему ты включишь меня в список. У меня дома беременная жена и она единственное, что меня заботит. Если ты встанешь между ней и мной, то клянусь Богом, – краем мысли Чарли отмечает дрожащий голос, – тебе конец.

В целом, да, он был прав. Этот удар был смертельным.

Чарли не может смотреть ему в глаза, когда Лиам его поднимает и издевательски стряхивает пыль с плеч. Он не может думать ни о чем кроме беременной жены. Наверняка у них есть милый домик с белым заборчиком. Блядская идеальная семья.

Что же, больше причин сдать Хэтчу этого ублюдка со всеми потрохами.

*  
Они добираются до туннеля и Чарли почти удается успокоиться, но он слышит разговор Фионы и Лиама. Его жена на третьем месяце – проведя нехитрые исчисления становится понятно, что завести ребенка они решили в августе. Спасибо хоть, что подождал месяц после расставания. Или же они совсем ничего не планировали и в голову приходит совершенно отвратительная мысль. Вдруг это вышло случайно, кто-то забыл про контрацепцию и теперь они выбирают цвет комнаты для маленького или маленькой Бёрк.

Он зачем-то представляет это – Лиама сверху какой-то безликой женщины, как он хрипло выдыхает, когда кончает и наверняка целует ее после этого.

Чарли мутит.

Время разламывается быстрее и ему выдается парочка минут, чтобы полюбоваться на застывшего Лиама. Подойти вплотную, посмотреть на него и не получить выстрел в лицо. С июля это было практически невозможно сделать. Может, конец времени не так уж и плох.

Туннель грохочет и начинает трястись после довольно ощутимого взрыва сверху. Время приходит в норму и Лиам неуверенно смотрит в сторону источника звука, запоздало понимая, что на них сейчас хлынет целое озеро. Чарли раздраженно отмечает, как Лиам толкает его в спину – куда же делать вся эта ненависть, дружок? – но все равно бежит.

Они поднимаются на поверхность цепляясь друг за друга и на момент из компании заклятых врагов превращаются в простых задыхающихся людей, которые искренне рады, что все еще живы.

Лиам замедляет шаг и поднимает на Чарли глаза.

– Вы двое в порядке?

– Да, – ему вторит Фиона и какая-то старая сентиментальность дергает Чарли спросить, – ты как?

– Я в порядке, нам нужно…

Чарли не узнает, что им нужно, потому как звучит оглушительный выстрел и на него летит кровь. Лиам падает в его сторону, руку протяни и успеешь услышать, как замедляется его сердцебиение. Амбал из Монарха орет чтоб они срочно легли на землю, а Чарли хочет накричать на него. Он сдерживается и показывает бейдж – не хватало, чтоб еще и Фиону застрелили.

Он с сожалением понимает, что не хочет никаких смертей. И уж тем более он не хотел смерти Лиама, как бы сильно не ненавидел его. Черт, да он даже не думал, что это произойдет – Чарли считал, что охрана просто скрутит его и кинет в карцер. Никаких ранений, ну, максимум, пара тумаков и ушибов. Но не это.

Чарли смотрит на Лиама, который уже не шевелится и, кажется, не дышит. Все это кажется нереальным. 

Он пытается догнать Фиону и донести до нее хоть немного истины, но она не слушает. Она кричит в ярости и бьет его прямо в лицо. Кулаком. Ладно, заслужил.

– Ты убил его. Убил!

Вслух звучит еще хуже. Он ведь не хотел, не знал. Кто мог вообще такое предугадать?

Фиона продолжает кричать – о конце света, о том, что она должна всех спасти, а Чарли, по ее логике, получается конченным эгоистом, которому наплевать на гибель человечества. Ах, да, по его вине ведь только что убили хорошего парня.

Чарли не понимает, когда он успел из «хороших парней» успел перейти в «плохих». А потом понимает – для Фионы он всегда был из команды плохих. Стоило догадаться. В этом и была причина всех ее наигранных заигрываний – Чарли всегда чувствовал некую фальшь, но теперь становится понятно. Ей было неприятно даже использовать его. Он ведь на стороне корпорации зла.

Интересно, а Лиам испытывал хоть какие-то муки совести, когда узнал какую-то шокирующую правду о Монархе и решил стать хорошим парнем?

«Черт» – вспоминает Чарли, чувствуя, как воздуха становится меньше.

Лиам же мертв.

 


	7. Протокол Ковчег

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мы почти добрались до конца, но какой ценой

 

Он на автопилоте добирается до главного офиса Монарха, стараясь не думать. Просто не думать, потому что все мысли сходятся лишь на одном: Лиаме Бёрке, который лежит в луже своей крови и умирает, пока дома его ждет беременная жена. Чарли весьма живо представляет эту картину: она наверняка сидит за столом, грустно поглядывая на остывший ужин. Такой же холодный, как и ее муж.

Чарли начинает мутить – и далеко не из-за ревности.

Это все из-за него и его дурацких, абсолютно неправильных жизненных выборов. Из-за него маленький или маленькая Бёрк будет расти без отца.

Если бы он все это время не злился на Лиама, не шел на поводу у своего эго, не подпитывал эту детскую обиду, то все было бы хорошо. Он был бы жив. Он _хотя_ бы был жив.

Заскользив пальцами по родной клавиатуре, Чарли понемногу приходит в себя. Он пролистывает списки допущенных к Ковчегу людей и, разумеется, не видит себя и Фиону – это каким-то странным образом отрезвляет. Она все еще жива, а значит, он должен сделать все, чтобы это так и осталось.

Фиона – это все что у него осталось.

Он поспешно добавляет их имена в список и понимает, что дороги назад нет. Чарли набирает ее номер по дороге к Ковчегу и надеется, что Фиона сейчас тоже не истекает кровью в холодном подвале какой-нибудь засекреченной лаборатории.

Он причинил слишком много зла и не знает, сможет ли когда-либо исправить сделанное. Лиаму он уже точно никак не поможет.

В конце пустого и пугающего коридора его ждут охранники в знакомом странном обмундировании. Автоматы словно лишний раз напоминают о том, что происходящее здесь – совершенно секретно.

Чарли приходит первым несмотря на то что «Протокол Ковчег» уже запущен. Видно, что постройка велась в спешке и кое-где еще виднеются строительные леса, но в целом жить можно. Но сколько можно прожить в этой бетонной ловушке? Будет ли это похоже на жизнь?

Кажется, этим же вопросом задаются толпы недоуменных ученых и прочая верхушка Монарха – они хлынули внутрь одной большой шумной группой. Среди них оказывается и Фиона. Чарли уверен, что она отвесит ему пощечину или закричит на весь Ковчег, но она лишь мягко отводит его в сторону.

Чарли уже знает, что ей что-то нужно. Он понял, что совсем не интересует ее слишком рано – возможно, даже с их первой встречи, когда она рассказывала сказки про «великого Чарли Уинкотта». Но Чарли молча слушает, стараясь сконцентрироваться на ее голосе, а не на панических возгласах вокруг. Он не выдерживает лишь когда Фиона начинает нести какой-то бред о том что нужно похитить РХП и отдать его Джеку Джойсу.

– Фиона, ты возможно не понимаешь, но без РХП «Ковчег» накроется. Все эти люди… слушай, они все исправят. Ты же этого хотела.

– Эти люди? – она резко вздыхает, словно готова закричать, – Эти люди – «Монарх»! Это они во всем виноваты? Да им насрать на _нас_ , неужели ты не понимаешь?

До Чарли очень медленно доходит, что в какой-то момент он перестал быть «Монархом» и стал одним из них. Одним из крохотного сопротивления Фионы, таким же предателем, как Лиам. Фиона обращается к нему как к союзнику, она просит о помощи, а не требует с пистолетом у виска.

Ему кажется или он даже видит что-то похожее на симпатию в ее глазах? Нет, точно нет.

Дружелюбный террорист Джек Джойс выходит на связь и Чарли выхватывает рацию из рук Фионы. Он даже не успевает услышать внятного ответа, никакого «помоги, Чарли, ты моя последняя надежда» – только звуки стрельбы прежде чем связь обрывается, а Фиона начинает слишком громко звать по имени самого разыскиваемого человека в Риверпорте. Чарли приходится взять ее за плечи и легонько встряхнуть, когда она начинает сбивчиво говорить, что должна помочь Джеку.

– Нет, Фиона. Ты никуда не пойдешь, это должен быть я.

Чарли никогда не был героем – он всегда отыгрывал какое-то «нейтральное зло», прежде всего беспокоясь о своей и только своей заднице. У него никогда не было желания спасать девиц от драконов, он не хотел быть рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах. Он просто хотел, чтобы именно у него и его близких все было хорошо.

И куда это привело?

Насколько _хорошо_  можно жить, зная, что ты повинен в гибели стольких невинных людей?

– Ты нужна здесь, тут ты будешь полезна. А я обуза. Дай мне разок погеройствовать, хорошо?

– Всем нужны айтишники, Чарли, – Фиона качает головой – как-то обреченно и с тем же довольно.

– Ой, да иди ты.

Он отчего-то замирает на секунду рядом с ней – неловкое молчание и такое же неловкое напряжение. Они должны обняться, поцеловаться, что? Как обычно провожают человека в самоубийственную миссию? Вот так: тишиной и фальшивой улыбкой?

На самом выходе его догоняет крик Фионы:

– Эй, Чарли, а ты ничего!

В Чарли просыпается шестилетний мальчишка, который с волнением прилипает к экрану и не может оторвать глаз от Хана Соло и мечтал однажды стать таким же как он. Рождество, старенькая кассета «Империя наносит ответный удар» и то самое прощание запомнилось ему навсегда. Бесстрашный Хан, который не говорит лишнего и даже перед неизбежным остается таким же остроумным. Мог ли тот ребенок хотя бы подумать, что спустя двадцать с лишним лет, ему представится возможность оказаться в такой же ситуации?

– Я знаю, – отвечает Чарли.

Он очень давно хотел это сказать.

*

Судя по всему, миру действительно конец, раз мертвые научились воскресать.

Как иначе объяснить Лиама, который снова появляется из ниоткуда, пихает ему ствол прямо в лицо и кричит. Это превращается в какую-то странную закономерность. «Живучий ублюдок» – облегченно думает Чарли, падая на колени перед ним.

Позади Лиама стоит светлая женская фигура – ей богу, лань, попавшая на оживленную трассу. Ее темные испуганные глаза видно издалека.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – он поднимает руки, стараясь не давать Лиаму поводов для стрельбы, – я трус, окей? Мне приходится спасать самого себя потому что никто другой этим не займется. Но сейчас я не за свою шкуру трясусь.

– Ты сказал, что внесешь нас в список.

– Да, я знаю…

– Список, Чарли!

– Но Джойс может все исправить! Он может нас всех спасти!

Лиам взводит курок и Чарли умолкает – ему нечего сказать, у него нет никаких доводов, чтобы переубедить Бёрка и такой власти над ним нет. Зато эта власть есть у его жены – ее голос остро пронзает материю и Лиам, словно послушный питомец, отзывается на свое имя.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Чарли будет благодарен жене своего бывшего.

– Вот что для тебя главное, – если говорить быстро, то не будет так больно, – ты ради нее стараешься. Ты бросил «Монарх» ради семьи и ради чего? Чтобы растить детей в золотой клетке? Потому что Ковчег – это самая настоящая клетка. Сайрин спятил. Если бы Ковчег был такой безопасный и замечательный, думаешь, я бы из него вылез? Смотри: Джойс устранит Разлом, спасет мир, и все будут живы-здоровы. Но для этого я должен ему помочь и не надо меня убивать.

Лиам оборачивается на жену – ни дать, ни взять ручной пес. Она осторожно кивает и Бёрк рывком поднимает его на ноги, больно хватая за плечо.

– Если ты снова солгал…

– Не волнуйся, я сам застрелюсь.

*

Они на удивление спокойно и без приключений добираются до РХП – в Монархе творится самая настоящая анархия, а Лиам будто уже вывел из строя всех оставшихся оперативников. Чарли замечает рану у него в животе, как тяжело он ступает и хромает, и хрупкая женушка (про себя он решил называть ее «миссис Бёрк», раз уж официального знакомства не было) иногда подставляет свое плечо в качестве поддержки.

Джойса на горизонте не видно и Чарли решает не терять ни минуты – он с головой ныряет во взлом, предоставляя Бёрков самим себе. Он слышит шаги и не напрягается, считая, что это Лиам решил изучить лабораторию.

Чарли поднимает голову чтобы проверить как там поживают его новые друзья и видит, как к затылку миссис Бёрк медленно прислоняется пистолет. Она спокойно зовет Лиама и тот будто не удивлен увидеть Хэтча. Разумеется, Лиам избавляется от своего оружия, что ему еще остается с беременной женой на мушке?

Чарли кажется, что он кричит даже прежде чем Хэтч стреляет в Лиама. Он беспомощно смотрит как Хэтч стреляет еще раз. Нет, только не снова. Он не может снова умереть.

Тело само тянет его к Лиаму, но у мистера Хэтча другие планы. Холодная сталь скользит по виску Чарли и на него обрушивается такая беспомощность, какой он не чувствовал прежде.

Он не боится смерти – больше не боится. Он понимает, что вот-вот умрет человек, которого он любит, который (как хочется верить) немного любил и его.

Лиам умирает чертовски громко.

Чарли промахивается по клавишам, лажает снова и снова, заставляя Хэтча нервничать. Но ему наплевать – возможно, даже скорее всего он умрет. Но умрет, пытаясь сделать что-то правильное. На самом деле, Чарли не до конца понимает, что делает – он ведь не ученый, но надеется, что будет больно. Хэтч этого заслужил.

Он не верит, что сработает, но Хэтч вспыхивает светом, словно лампочка и разлетается на атомы. Убить своего надоедливого босса, должно быть, мечта многих и Чарли заходится в нервном смехе от этой мысли. Он оглядывается по сторонам и понимает, что Лиам и его жена пропали – значит, шанс еще есть. Чарли осторожно ступает по кровавому следу, понимая, что времени осталось совсем мало.

Миру _действительно_ конец, потому что его мертвый босс – целый и невредимый – хватает Чарли за шею и бросает через всю лабораторию.

Нет. О, нет. Господи, почему те, кто должны умереть, не умирают?

Он почти не чувствует боль, скорее ощущает хруст и остроту стекла, через которое пролетает его тело. Силы начинают оставлять его и хватает лишь на то, чтобы отползти от Хэтча в максимально противоположное направление. Звучат выстрелы и Чарли ожидает увидеть Лиама, но нет. Стреляет миссис Бёрк – окровавленная и напуганная, но это не мешает ей окончательно убить Хэтча. Чарли успевает лишь сбивчиво ее поблагодарить и с трудом встает.

Они слышат выстрелы – другие, быстрые и прерывистые.

– Нам разве не пора? – умоляюще спрашивает женщина.

Чарли очень хочет с ней согласиться. Хочет помочь отнести Лиама в Ковчег (кстати, где он?) и отсидеться там, дать крутым ребятам разобраться со всем самим.

Но крутым ребятам тоже нужна помощь, а мир нельзя спасти в одиночку. Чарли вспоминает эту дурацкую странную форму, похожую на скафандры. Что ж, хотел погеройствовать – вот и возможность. Но прежде нужно все исправить.

– Эй, – он подзывает миссис Бёрк к себе, – как тебя зовут?

– Эм… Эмили.

– А фамилия? Бёрк?

– Эмили Бёрк, – ее большие темные глаза начинают наполняться слезами.

У него нет времени задумываться о природе этих слез, но ему в грудь словно свинца залили. 

– Хорошо, я оформил тебе допуск в Ковчег. Смотри, спускаешься на лифте до самого низа, а дальше сама найдешь, там несложно. Доберешься, сделай мне одолжение: найди Фиону Миллер и расскажи ей что случилось. Скажи, что я решил сделать что-то хорошее, что я нашел свое место.

Он выводит ее из лаборатории и практически толкает в сторону лифта – Эмили полностью теряет самообладание и плачет, пытаясь вырваться.  

Чарли рад, что до последнего момента смог сдержать свои слезы.

Он находит Лиама – еще теплого, дыхание больше похоже на хрип, кровь везде. Кажется, он вообще не понимает, что происходит и тянется рукой к Чарли.

– Все хорошо, красавчик, – с трудом выдавливает из себя Чарли, позволяя Лиаму прикоснуться к его лицу, – я все исправлю. Все будет хорошо.

 


	8. Апрель 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> поверить не могу, что прошел уже целый год и наконец эта история подошла к концу. это было грустно, порой весело, но в основном, конечно, мучительно больно. спасибо всем, кто дошел до финала.
> 
> апд: бёрк - шотландская фамилия, а хэдканонов никогда не бывает слишком много

Чарли всматривается в зеркало. Что-то не так. Он изучает свое отражение, ищет детали, которые могли бы выбиваться из общей картины.

– Ну, конечно, – вздыхает он, – желтый галстук сюда вообще не подходит.

Он вообще не знает, откуда у него этот галстук – должно быть, один из подарков Бёрков. Хотя, в таком случае, возможно стоит пойти в нем. Но что-то его настораживает, память панически ищет причины для тревоги, и наконец вспоминает «Монарх» с их фиксацией на желтом цвете: он был повсюду. Офисные кружки с желтым логотипом, огромная башня горящая желтым, некоторые стажеры хвастливо носили одежду от скромного бренда «Монарх». Желтый скафандр, предназначающийся для защиты от разломов.

Чарли снимает галстук и откладывает обратно в ящик. Краем глаза он замечает часы и с трудом сдерживается от мысли вроде «у меня почти не осталось времени». В последнее время это превратилось в слишком личную шутку.

Но времени и правда остается слишком мало, а Чарли ненавидит опаздывать.

*

Весна выдалась слишком жаркой и Чарли недовольно расстегивает верхние пуговицы, шумно выдыхая. «Можно было бы выбрать место похолоднее. Исландию, например» – думает он, глядя на мелькающие в окне здания. Не доезжая до нужного дома, он просит таксиста остановиться и расплачивается. Никогда нельзя быть слишком осторожным, а он не хочет снова все испортить.

Чарли не успевает войти в дом, как его сбивает с ног маленький светловолосый ураган, а в глаза лезут яркие воздушные шары.

– Эй, я ведь говорил, чтобы ты так не делал! Дядюшка Чарли уже давно не тот, – он берет малыша на руки и тот стеснительно утыкается лицом ему в плечо, бормоча что-то похожее на «извини».

На шум выходит Эмили – все такая же занятая и домашняя. Она радостно обнимает Чарли и задумчиво проводит рукой по его гладковыбритым щекам.

– Все еще не могу привыкнуть. Без обид, но так ты выглядишь как подросток.

– О чем ты, какие обиды? Зато, когда тебе будет шестьдесят, я все еще буду молод и свеж.

Она смеется и Чарли не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Ребенок в руках начинает изворачиваться как уж и Чарли поднимает его повыше, чтобы случайно не уронить.

– Как поживает самый лучший мальчик на свете? Лео, ну же, расскажи что-нибудь интересное.

Мальчик не сводит с него свои неестественно голубые глаза.

– Я сегодня видел, как роботы! Дерутся!

Эмили забирает сына и ставит на ноги, правда, ненадолго – он тут же убегает в другую комнату, наверно, за роботами.

– Ты рано, – говорит она, – точнее, ты самый первый.

– А как же?.. – Чарли не хочет называть его по имени и переводит взгляд на Лео, который уже во всю погрузился в свои игры. На свету его волосы кажутся рыжими. Неужели шотландские гены дали о себе знать? 

– Нет, он еще на работе.

Чарли кивает, не зная, что ответить. Пару мгновений он еще неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и наконец достает коробку из сумки. Эмили тут же устало вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди.

– Только не говори, что ты не останешься на день рождения Леопольда. Он очень соскучился, постоянно спрашивает про тебя.

– Извини, у меня много дел. Я правда не могу остаться, – он пожимает плечами и старается не думать о том, что звучит слишком уж отрепетировано. Эмили издает какой-то странный смешок.

– У тебя в последнее время слишком «много дел». Ты все реже заходишь к нам, как будто мы чужие люди, хотя…

Она вдруг сочувственно берет его лицо в свои ладони и качает головой.

– Ты все еще не… я понимаю.

– Не думаю, – резко отзывается Чарли и тут же морщится, – извини. Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, как прозвучало.

– Прошло уже три года, Чарли. Ты не можешь всю жизнь корить себя за то, что произошло, это не твоя вина. Ты ничего не мог сделать, – она крепче сжимает ладони, – никто не мог ничего сделать. Тебе нужно смириться и забыть.

– Ты смогла забыть? Тебе не снятся кошмары, ты не боишься за Лео? Ты смирилась?

– Не совсем, но я пытаюсь. Ты должен приложить усилия иначе навсегда застрянешь в том дне. Так нельзя жить – это не жизнь.

Скрипит половица и они оборачиваются на источник: Лео пытался прокрасться к ним и теперь, когда его заметили, неловко замер на месте в смешной позе.

– Вы… ругаетесь? – серьезно спрашивает он, поочередно заглядывая в лица обоим.

– Да нет же, дурашка, мы просто разговаривали. Кстати, раз уж ты застал меня врасплох – ты ведь не забыл про то что у тебя день рождения? Извини, я не смогу остаться, так что держи. Только осторожнее. Пусть мама с папой тебе потом помогут, это все же не совсем игрушка.

Эмили, все еще напряженная, усаживается рядом с Лео и помогает ему сорвать упаковку с коробки. Он начинает тонко пищать, обнимает ноги Чарли и убегает с коробкой в комнату. Эмили недовольно кричит: «Что нужно сказать?» и до них доносится возбужденное «спасибо, дядя Чарли!».

– Не стоило, это ведь и правда не игрушка.

– Брось, Эмили. Это микроскоп для начинающих, а не целая лаборатория. Если лет через пять его интерес к науке будет такой же сильный, то тогда подарю настоящий. Или не подарю, если ты будешь так беситься. Все, извини, мне правда пора. Поцелуй Лео за меня, передавай мужу привет, пришли фото и все такое.

Эмили устало потирает лоб и смотрит на Чарли с нескрываемой болью.

– Я понимаю, что вы с Лиамом были близки, но пора забыть. Так нельзя, Чарли.

Он быстро чмокает ее в щеку и выбегает из дома прежде чем Эмили начнет очередной Серьезный Разговор. В последнее время она все чаще замечает или же Чарли становится все хуже в притворстве.

У него нет времени и желания об этом думать. Он не для того сбежал в другую страну, чтобы Эмили снова и снова вскрывала его нарывы на сердце. Когда они только оформляли документы, Чарли предложил ей сменить фамилию, чтобы лишний раз не вызывать к себе подозрения. Эмили, тогда еще большая и круглая, очень грозно сказала, что не собирается избавляться от памяти о своем муже.

Леопольда они вместе назвали в честь дедушки Лиама. «Он был бы _так_ против» - сказал Чарли, держа в руках новорожденного Бёрка-младшего – «наверняка хотел бы, чтобы ты назвала его каким-нибудь крутым именем вроде Логан или Грант». Поначалу Леопольд называл Чарли отцом. Когда это случилось в первый раз, он чуть не заплакал и виновато взглянул на Эмили – она вымученно улыбалась. Позже Лео понял, что Чарли не «папа», а «дядя», хотя относился к нему все также нежно.

Эмили, несмотря на все ее разговоры о том, что нужно забыть и отпустить, не забывала и не отпускала. Она растила сына Лиама который был как две капли воды похож на покойного отца, использовала фамилию Лиама и все еще носила то самое обручальное кольцо, несмотря на то, что спустя пару лет снова вышла замуж. Чарли не был против, у него вообще не было права на это – он напротив радовался, что Эмили все еще способна на нормальную жизнь.

Потому что Чарли это давалось труднее. У него теперь новая жизнь, новая работа, неловкие и неудачные попытки сблизиться с кем, но каждая встреча с Эмили перечеркивала все предыдущие достижения. Он раз за разом вспоминал, чего лишился и этот ужас не давал жить.

Он надеется, что однажды сможет забыть. Он и правда очень этого хочет, но не может. Порой Чарли кажется, что ему до конца жизни будет сниться один и тот же кошмар: как он зажимает раны Лиама, как тот что-то слабо шепчет ему на ухо – полная несуразица, набор слов, потому что его мозг уже не может нормально мыслить.

Чарли хочет забыть, как Лиам умер прямо у него на руках.

Возможно, однажды ему удастся.

 

 


End file.
